


On Call

by MurielleLibrary



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Nomura is a glorious bitch, Pining Avacado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielleLibrary/pseuds/MurielleLibrary
Summary: Strickler and Nomura get interrupted by an important phone call during a sparing session.Happens during "Parental Guidance"/"The Oath". You know, how Strickler just kinda shows up at the Lake's house? Yeah. Addressing that.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly posted fanfic. I am terrified. I don't know how to tag. Thank you for reading.

An alarm sounded from Strickler's phone, signaling the end of the round. Disengaging, the two changelings stood panting in the half dark of the sewer where they had been training the Trollhunter. Jim had not been coming down as frequently since the gravesand incident, a fact Strickler attributed to the interference of Blinkous. But Jim still came down, not today, but enough that Strickler felt a petty sense of victory over the multi-limbed troll. 

Stricklander changed into his human form as he went over, swiping his hand across the screen to deactivate the purposefully annoying sound. He flopped onto the cot and reached for a water bottle, tossing it at Nomura, before opening his own. After taking a long swig, he leaned back against the cool stone wall. Nomura paced slowly around the room as she drank, still in troll form.

He sighed. This wasn't enough. Centuries of fighting and espionage, a few more weeks… days… of training was a mere drop in the ocean. Yet… He didn't want to give up so easily. He couldn't. But he was also trying to be realistic. If Jim failed to defeat Gunmar… could he step in? Save the world? Doubtful. Save the boy? A possibility. Save… her? Well, if he couldn't do _that_, he might as well…

His phone suddenly sprang to life with a buzz and a jingle.

Strickler stared down at the screen. _Her_ name and smiling face glowing up at him.

She was calling. She hadn't called since he returned to Arcadia. Since she had slammed a door in his face.

He should answer.

The phone kept ringing.

He swallowed hard, suddenly a bundle of nerves.

The phone kept ringing.

Intrigued by his distress, Nomura came and peered at the screen.

“Is that _her_? That's her, isn't it.” She needled.

He nodded, his throat mysteriously gone dry.

“Gunna answer it?”

The phone kept ringing.

He didn't move.

“WELL ANSWER IT, YOU NINNY!!!” Nomura roared.

Strickler fumbled with the phone, but somehow managed not only to keep from dropping it, but actually answered the call. He held it up to his mouth.

“...hello?”

“Walter. I need you to come by the house tonight.” Her voice came through the phone, curt and clipped.

“oh. O-of course.” He began, attempting to slide into his usual charm, but finding himself betrayed by his own nervousness. “Would you like me t-”

“This is not a social call, Walter.” She interrupted.

“Has something happened to Jim? Are you alright?” 

There was a pause. She had not expected his first thought to be of concern for Jim.

“Barbara…?” he said softly, hesitancy creeping back into his voice.

“Nnnno. Everything is...fine.” She finally replied, some hidden frustration breaking through. “I… we are having a little… Look. Just come over and help explain this mess.”

“I-I understand.” No he didn't, but that didn't matter.

“Good.” And with a click, she had ended the call.

Strickler stared blankly at the disconnected phone, bright white light illuminating his face and making the rest of the room seem pitch black in comparison. All alone in a dark sea, desperately clinging to one thread of light. Nomura had never in all their centuries together seen him look so… Confused. Scared. Lost. Nervously hopeful. Pathetic, really. 

Her glowing eyes grinned out from the darkness.

“Oh man, you got it baaaaa-”

Stricklander transformed and had three knives slicing through the air at her before she could finish the sentence.


End file.
